                1. Area of Invention:        
The present invention relates to pizza boxes and pizza box systems that are particularly adapted for the containment and delivery of more than a single pizza pie.
2. Prior Art:
The prior art of pizza containers capable of holding two or more pizza pies is very limited and, to the knowledge of the within inventor, consists of U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,146 (1998) by .Luberto, entitled Box With Raised Structurally Enhanced Top Cover Having Vent Openings; and No. 5,950,912 (1999) entitled Dual Pizza Pie Box, by Economopoulos. The instant invention is also an improvement over my Columbian patent issued in March, 2001.
A problem in pizza boxes and containers of the present type has been that of providing adequate venting and stability for each of the levels of pizza containments therein. Said patent to Luberto offers one solution, however, one which results in a highly complex and therefore expensive pizza box container. Said patent to Economopoulos teaches the use of an essentially solid rectangular box for the transporting of two pizza pies in a vertically stacked formation in which the box is provided with corner shelf supports for the positioning of a second or third pizza pie. To achieve this result, a complex pattern of cutting and scoring of the pizza box blank is necessary. Also, there is no assurance that the corner shelf supports of the system of Economopoulos will successfully support the upper pies in the event of tilting or vibration of the pizza box. For these reasons, neither Luberto nor Economopoulos provides a practical solution to the long felt need in the art for a single pizza box container capable of accommodating and rendering practical the delivery of two or more pizza pies. The present invention thereby responds to this long felt need in the art.